


Happy Father's Day

by MollyOCallaghan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cannon Divergent/Head cannon, Daddy!Killian, F/M, Fluffy, Mommy!Emma, OUAT - Freeform, Short One Shot, cs fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyOCallaghan/pseuds/MollyOCallaghan
Summary: After over 200 years of adventure and turmoil, Killian Jones is happy to have a wife and child who want to make him pancakes on Father's Day. Even if said pancakes are burnt...





	Happy Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> My head has been spinning with head cannons about Emma, Killian and their baby girl. I saw some people freaking out about her being named Hope? I don't know if that or the gender are confirmed as I'm not 100% active in the fandom, but I stuck with the name I gave their little pirate in my last oneshot. Anyway, enjoy the shameless fluff*-* Might as well go somewhere besides my brain. Xx

Killian woke up to the smell of burnt pancakes and the sound of his young daughter screaming.

“Whelp, I suppose that’s my que to get up.” Grabbing his hook (Which now looked a whole lot less menacing thanks to the giant pink stopper on the end.), he began to make the trek down stairs.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, seeing his beautiful wife standing in her pjs at the stove, her blonde hair a disheveled mess and their little girl in her arms. She looked panicked as the child reached her chubby fingers down to the burner, almost sticking them straight in the fire.

“Eden, what did mommy tell you about the stove? It is not for tiny hands to play with.”

Eden’s previously overjoyed face fell into a frown.

“I Wanna hewlp.” She half spoke, half whined.

Emma’s face softened. She liked to play the part of the strict parent, especially since Killian couldn’t punish her to save his life. But in the end even she couldn’t resist their child’s doll-like eyes and adorable pout.

“I know, baby, I’m sorry. Here,” With a flick of her wrist, Emma had conjured up a piece of paper and some crayons, “Why don’t you draw daddy a special picture for his special day?”

Instantly, the toddler went from deeply sorrowful to flailing around in excitement.

She was just barely 3, and therefore she didn’t have the greatest motor skills in the world. But it was heart warming to watch her try and use the crayons, her short arms both employed in the task of making large, colorful circles on the paper.

“What are my girls up to this morning, hm?” Killian asked cheekily, finally stepping into the room.

Eden shot up like a rocket in her highchair, bouncing up and down anxiously.

“Daddy!!” His heart swelled in his chest when she picked up her work of art, holding it out for him to see. “Happy fatter’s day.”

He didn’t know which was more precious, the giant blue circle that she claimed was his head, or the way she butchered the word “father”. Either way, it was just one more confirmation that his little girl was the cutest one there ever was.

Emma was not quite as happy to see him as Eden.

She sighed in frustration. “Great.”

Usually, he could just wrap her in his arms and kiss her stress away. Today, that didn’t seem to be working.

“What’s wrong, darling? I thought you’d be happy to see me.”

“I am, I was just hoping it would be later in the day is all. I burnt the pancakes and now I don’t even have time to make another batch.”

He laughed, pressing his lips to her ear. “Don’t fret about it, love. I got to wake up to my perfect wife and our daughter making me breakfast without me having to even ask. I can’t think of a better gift.”

That seemed to relax her. She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his waste as she pressed closer to his chest.

“You’re just the best dad in the world. I wanted you to have the best Father’s Day in the world, too.”

Both of their attention turned to their little girl, who was now squishing herself between them. She melted both of their hearts with those big, green eyes of hers that were so much like her mother’s.

Now that she was getting older, she had a thick head of dark hair which hung messily in her face as she regarded her parents.

“Daddy, are you not having a good day?”

“Oh, no, princess,” He reassured her, scooping her into his arms, “I am having the best day. Thanks to you and Mummy.”

The child giggled as her father tickled her and pressed a kiss to her round cheek.

“We got you a pwesent!” She shouted suddenly, seemingly having just remembered the exciting news.

“Present, huh?” He whispered to his wife once their daughter had bolted into the other room, “And here I thought last night was the present.”

She rolled her eyes but the deep blush on her fair skin betrayed her “annoyed” demeanor.

“Follow your daughter, Jones.”

They found Eden holding a box almost as big as her, her face alight with anticipation.

“Here, little love, let daddy take that for you.” Killian was able to grab it from her just before she took a stumble, catching her with his hand and the present with his hook.

“Open it, open it!” Eden shouted giddily.

“I am, sweetheart. Remember what we learned about being patient the other day.”

The memory made him laugh. It had been one of their special daddy daughter days. Of course, being the fun dad that he was, the two had gone out for ice cream. Unfortunately, in her haste to eat her chocolate-vanilla swirl, she licked it straight off the cone and onto the ground. Poor thing had cried all the way home, only settling down when Killian relented and turned on Peter Pan. A movie which he tolerated for her sake, and her sake alone.

Slowly, he peeled back the shiny red wrapping paper to reveal a crock pot with the initials _K.J._ carved into it.

“It’s for cooking,” Emma explained, “That way you can make all that enchanted forest food you like a lot quicker.”

He beamed at his wife and daughter. How did he get to be so lucky?

“Do you wike it, Daddy?”

“I love it, princess. Thank you,” He placed a kiss on Eden’s head, then one on Emma’s lips, “Thank you _both_.”

The Jones family spent the rest of the day trying to learn how to use a crock pot, which Emma so sweetly renamed “This piece of crap”.

All in all, it wasn’t what most would consider an amazing Father’s Day. But to Killian, it was perfect.


End file.
